Zootopia High
by gregg rulz ok
Summary: Zootopia High is just your average high school. But soon that'll all change. Suddenly, students start disappearing one by one, later being found dead near the school. A large group of OCs, with help from Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, must defend themselves while solving an unsolvable mystery. That's easier said than done, and not everyone's going to make it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Letting Him In

I sat, looking at myself. Not in a mirror, but another being who was the exact copy of me.

It didn't really occur to me that this was an impossible anomaly, and I extended my paw for a shake. The other took it gladly.

"Nice to meet you." He said, winking.

"Same to you." I responded. He looked at me for a long moment, searching for something. "Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"Just wanted to know where you got that sweet hoodie of yours, haha." I winced like the question stung.

"You want to know the McDonald's ice cream recipe?" I gasped. He licked his lips.

"And 24 feral meat burgers. I'm going to a birthday party." He explained. My eyes widened.

"Sounds dangerous."

"Yeah, Furnie Sanders has a mean left hook." He rocked back and forth on his heels. I slowly grew more annoyed.

"She rejected your love?"

"Well, she's a guy, so…"

 _Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

The teacher rapped her knuckles against the desk until I lifted my head. I wiped the drool from the side of my mouth and yawned. I looked up at her.

"Did it happen again?" I asked. She nodded.

"For the fourth time." I shook my head and sighed. _You're falling apart, Jack._

"Did I miss anything important?"

"Yeah, pretty much the rest of class." She turned around and gestured for someone to quit fooling around, and then turned to me. "Look, if this continues, I'm going to be forced to take action."

I scoffed. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" She paused, thinking for a moment.

"Because I-"

The sound of the bell cut her off. Almost all of the students jumped out of their seats at the same time. The teacher walked to the door and high fived the kids one by one. _What is this, first grade? I guess high fiving the kiddies comes before my grades._

I looked around the room. I wasn't the only one sitting down. In the corner of the room sat a desk occupied by a fox. The fox wasn't sleeping, and his head rested on his paw. He drew random shapes and squiggles with his pencil eraser on the flat surface of the desk, letting out a deep, quivering sigh.

I stood up and made my way towards him. Once I was standing next to him, I stood awkwardly watching his depressed movements.

"Uh...are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah...I'm f-fine…" He said shakily.

"You are not fine. Your ears are pinned to the back of your head, dude."

"What do you care…?" He said, looking up at me with tear stung eyes. Wet streaks darkened the fur on his cheeks, and he shook, but ever so slightly.

"I'm concerned, hun." I said, placing a paw on his shoulder for comfort. He shrugged it off.

"Leave me alone. You don't even know me. I told you I'm fine." He looked away, gluing his eyes to the wall.

I gave up. "Fine." Was all I said. I returned to my seat and picked up my backpack and book bag. I took one last glance at the fox, and then slipped out of the room.

A few steps later, I felt a paw on my shoulder and I turned around, only to see the fox again.

"Oh, uh...Hi." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Can I eat lunch with you…?" He asked solemnly. I nodded.

"Of course. I usually sit with-" The sound of his soft voice cut me off.

"Can we just eat alone?"

"Sure." He smiled weakly and walked next to me silently. "There's probably not a place we can eat completely alone."

He shrugged. "The bathroom is nice and quiet."

I couldn't say no to this poor fox. "Alright, we'll eat there. I'm Jackal by the way." I extended my paw. He didn't shake it.

"I know. You're in my class. Hurry and get lunch. I don't want to be alone for too long, Jack." I nodded.

"Ryan, right?" I tilted my head a bit. He nodded. "Well, I won't be long. See you soon!"

After I got my lunch, I met the fox in the bathroom located in the science hallway. He was sitting, his back propped against the wall, and he was staring at the floor blankly.

I walked over to him and slid my back down the wall. Soon enough, I was sitting with my legs outstretched in front of me.

"Now. Tell me what's wrong." I demanded.

His story began.

"Sounds like your life is shit right now." I said, looking at him. His tears finally dried up, so that was good.

"It is," he started, "I honestly don't want to go back to class…"

"Well, you should finish off the day. If you need a place to stay for tonight, you can room with me." I offered. He smiled a very adorable smile. But, there was something in that smile that sent a chill up my spine. I couldn't quite place my finger on it...

"That would be great, thank you." He said, hugging me. I patted his back and rubbed it a bit.

"No problem, hun."

He scooted a bit closer, but not much, and watched me eat. He made a small comment about the cafeteria food, and like a gunshot at the start of a race, we found ourselves in a seemingly endless conversation that branched off into different subjects and categories.

The whole time I couldn't stop thinking about how cute he was, or how smoothly he talked, or how I never wanted to stop talking with him.

Or how hot he looked in that black hoodie...

Those thoughts popped like a bubble when the bell rang. I threw my trash away and looked back at the fox. "This was nice. I'll see you later."

"Wait," He said, holding his paw up. "Can we just stay in here and talk more? I'm sure you won't miss anything too important." I reluctantly shook my head.

"Sorry, but I have a huge test in my next class. Maybe some other time." He nodded slowly and pulled his knees up, hugging them to his chest. I wanted to tell him he should get to class, but with all he'd been through, it didn't seem like a bright idea. "Meet me in the band hall after school." I turned around, and opened the door.

Yeah

"Connor." He said quietly.

"What was that?" I asked.

"My real name. It's Connor."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It's Nothing...

 **October 11, 4:28 P.M.**

 **Mr. Blake's Geometry Class**

The rest of the day went by quickly, but my thoughts were constantly haunted by the smiling image of Connor.

There was just something about that fox...What was it?

The thought nagged at my mind and I found that I had drawn him instead of writing down notes.

 _Jesus, Jack. You talk to the guy for forty five minutes and you're already obsessed with him. Must be a new record._

Shut up, self conscience. One drawing isn't that bad.

Of course I found two more, and was that an NSFW!? Did I draw that in _school_!?

I felt sickened by my actions. Why couldn't I get this damn fox out of my mind?

The final bell rang and I stepped into the hallway, staring at my phone to get my mind off a certain someone.

A soft blow to the gut made me yelp, and the familiar laugh of a certain panda filled my ears. I looked over to see Mae smiling and leaning closer.

"So who's your little friend?" She asked.

"He's just someone I met." I say, trying to hide the blush.

"Oh really? What were you two doing in the bathroom?" She smirked.

"N-nothing…Just talking…" I said, which was the truth.

"You were making out weren't you? Huh, huh?" She asked, repeatedly elbowing my side.

"Quit it! I told you we were just talking." I said, annoyed. "Shouldn't you be heading to the shop?" She gasped.

"How could you forget that you have a date with your sister today? It's Friday, dude, we go out to eat every Friday."

Oh right. I totally forgot. "Oh yeah, that. Sorry, there's a lot on my mind." But really there was only one thing. And here comes that one thing!

"Hey, Jack!" Connor called, taking his paws out of his hoodie and running over to us. "I'm ready to go to your place."

Mae snickered and lifted an eyebrow. Of course he had to say something like that. "Right, Connor. I'll take you home, and then me and Mae are going out for a bit. We do it every Friday."

Connor's smile faded a little. "Oh...Okay…" Mae smiled.

"Why don't you come out with us, Connor?" Mae suggested. "You could keep this one in check." She said, bopping my nose with the end of her finger. I glared at her. She shrugged.

Connor's face brightened up. "I'd love to. But I have some business to attend to."

I sighed in relief. I'm already staring at him enough as it is.

"Oh? And what business is that?" Mae wondered. Connor looked down.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Mae tilted her head, but I knew exactly what he was talking about. I hugged Connor quickly.

His arms felt so nice around me, and he breathed warm air onto my neck. I didn't want to let go. Connor took his arms from around me, and to my disappointment, waved goodbye.

Mae scoffed. "You totally like him."

I stared as the fox walked down the hall, eventually disappearing behind a corner.

"Nah, it's nothing…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: SBGTM (Sister Brother Good Times Montage)

 **October 11, 7:24 P.M.**

 **Red Panda Express**

Mae burst out laughing as I spilled water on my crotch. A strange sound escaped my mouth as I felt the water spreading. "Oooooooh that's coooold!"

"It looks like you peed your pants, man." Mae giggled. I looked down.

"Of course it looks like that. This happens more than it should. Fuck me, right?" I said dabbing at my crotch with a napkin.

"You're just a bad luck magnet, Jack." She said, reaching over the table and ruffling the fur on my head. I pushed her hand away and smoothed the fur back down.

"Why the hell does it have to be me,

Sis! Why can't it be Maya or Max?" I sighed. "Guess the universe just hates me."

She clicked her tongue. "Guess so."

 **October 11, 9:10 P.M.**

 **Cinemoose Theatres, Theatre 4**

Mae leaned over and whispered in my ear. "This movie is so gay."

My eyes were glued to the screen. "No it's not."

"There's literally two guys having sex right now!" She complained.

"Hey, you wanted to see a rated R movie, here we are." I responded.

"I didn't want to see two guys doing the do!" She groaned.

"How was I supposed to know there was going to be a well executed gay sex scene?" I added.

"I guess you're right. What's this movie called again?" She asked, looking up at the screen.

"Straight Lines."

 **October 11, 11:46 P.M.**

 **Maggie Moo's Ice Cream Shop**

"This is so good. I could eat this for hours." I said, shoving a spoonful of Straciatella gelato in my gullet.

"Honestly this is my favorite flavor." Mae said happily.

"Mine, too!" I announced. Yet another thing we have in common.

"So what's going on with Connor? Why's he staying at your place if you aren't mates?" Mae questioned.

"Well...I'm not supposed to talk about it." I say. Mae tilted her head, but nodded.

"Man. How can you get so much mates? I can barely get one." I shrugged.

"Guess I'm just awesome like that. What about Nico? And Hal? Oh wait...Hal was a computer program or something…"

"Nico lived all the way in Zoo York, and Hal was real, he just disappeared one day, okay?" She said angrily. I took another bite.

"Wow. Not even computers want to be with you." I say jokingly. Mae punched my arm.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

 **October 11, 12:35 A.M.**

 **Jack's Car**

"Do you want to listen to some tunes?" I asked, putting my paw on the radio's power button.

"Yeah, sure. I want to hear some video game music." Mae suggested.

"Oh, I have just the thing. It's called Moonsong. It's from a game called Cave Story. Ever heard of it?" Mae shook her head.

"Uh-uh. This song better not be like the last song you showed me. I hated that." She said.

"What, was it too anime for you?" I responded, scrolling through the albums.

"It was like the weeb theme! I told you I'm not a weeb!"

"You're literally obsessed with anime, hun." I say as l turned into a parking lot.

"So what? Doesn't make me a weeaboo."

"Sure." I found the song, and turned it on. Mae sat there for a moment, contemplating her thoughts on the song.

Then, she closed her eyes and absorbed the song like it gave her sustenance.

After 8 minutes of playing the song in repeat, she asked me to send it to her. I told her I would. "Now get the hell out of my car. I'm tired."

She laughed and got out of the car. "This was fun. As always." I smiled.

"It was. Goodnight, Mae."

"Night, lil' bro." She said. I waved and got into the car, pulling out of the apartment parking lot and driving off.

Through the rear view mirror I can just see Mae close the door to her apartment as I head home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I Hate Myself

 **October 12, 2:18 P.M.**

 **Alex and Maya's House**

 **Alex's Bedroom**

" _Today started out_

 _With a grey cloud_

 _Turns out_

 _It was a rain cloud_

 _When the rain_

 _Started to pour_

 _All these feelings_

 _At my door_

 _And I know_

 _I can't change it_

 _But I wish_

 _I could rearrange it_

 _So that_

 _I won't feel as bad as I do now_

 _Every day_

 _I'm just sitting_

 _By the window_

 _Every moment_

 _I feel low_

 _Every day_

 _I feel like I might drown_

 _Every second_

 _I know my life's_

 _upside down…"_

Alex pulled the plugs out of his ears and looked outside the window. Of course the sky was grey. He sighed.

Even on his birthday the world wanted him to feel like shit. He wished he could be excited for some part of his birthday. But everyone always molded it into their own desires, or Maya's.

He groaned. Why did he have to be a twin? Why couldn't he be an only child? What was the point of being alive if everyone was just going to step all over him? Of course, he'd never have the guts to do it…

Alex unplugged the headphones, tossed them beside him, and hopped off his bed, sticking his phone in his pocket. He'd continue the song later.

The black and white bunny walked to the drawer and pulled out a pack of smokes. As long as his sister or parents didn't find out he was doing it, he'd be fine.

He took a lighter out, stuck the cigarette in his mouth, held it down with his teeth while he lit it, and then put the lighter down, holding the cigarette between his index and middle fingers. He put the cigarettes back in the drawer and shut it.

He walked to the window and unlocked it, struggling to slide it open, but eventually succeeding. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and breathed the smoke out slowly, watching it rise into the air.

"Alex, honey, we- Dear Lord!" His mom said storming into the room. Her brown fur was still wet from the shower. She smacked the cigarette out of Alex's hand, and it landed on the end of the curtain.

"What the hell were you thinking!? Are you hopping mad!? Do you want to get lung cancer!?" She yelled. Alex just watched, no words coming from his mouth.

 _It's not a surprise, I get yelled at every day. But I guess my birthday's going to be even worse now…_

He sighed deeply. His mother was no longer yelling at him, she just shook her head in disbelief.

Alex wanted to hurl himself off a cliff. She'd find the rest of the cigarettes easily, then she'd take away the only thing that made him feel even a little bit happy.

Before he could open his mouth to say anything, a loud beeping sound made both his and his mother's ears spring up.

Alex felt a heat behind him, and he turned around swiftly, seeing the smoke and the start of a fire on the curtains. Of course his mom had to hit the cigarette out of his hand and start a fire.

She walked past him and tore the curtains down, stamping at the small fire with her feet. It was extinguished quickly, and she glared at Alex. "Great. Now we'll have to replace the curtains."

The whole time Alex's mother was there, he never spoke a word. He knew things would just be worse for him if he tried.

His mother left soon after the fire, and Alex returned to his bed. The smell of smoke lingered, and he picked up the ear plugs and pulled out his phone from his pocket. Once the earplugs were plugged in, he pushed play on the song he'd been listening to. He laid on his back and looked at the movie posters on his ceiling.

 _"Tonight ended fast_

 _I was hoping_

 _It would last_

 _I met a girl_

 _At the bar_

 _We made some conversation_

 _But it didn't go far_

 _I slept_

 _Having a nightmare_

 _That felt like_

 _It was there_

 _And I know_

 _I can't change it_

 _Everything will always_

 _Stay the same but_

 _Nothing_

 _Could ever make it better_

 _When you live with this bad weather_

 _Every day_

 _I'm just sitting_

 _By the window_

 _Every moment_

 _I feel low_

 _Every day_

 _I feel like I might drown_

 _Every second_

 _I know my life's_

 _upside down_

 _And nothing_

 _Will ever_

 _Turn it_

 _Around…"_

At this point, Alex didn't realize tears were rolling down his cheeks. Why was he crying? No song had ever made him feel anything emotionally.

He stared at the ceiling, the pictures and words on the posters were blurred by the tears that stung his eyes.

The song was in the middle of an instrumental solo. As the chorus repeated again, Alex mouthed the words with the singer.

With his mom finding out about his smoking habits, and his curtains catching on fire, and pretty much everything sucking, one might think Alex would want to just lay there and die, but he didn't.

He smiled a bit.

This was a good song.


End file.
